Super Subs
Super subs are players who receive a boost in abilities when substituted in to the game after halftime. They are usually easy to identify as their name will flash after halftime while sitting on your bench. There is a thread on the neoseeker forum discussing this here: http://www.neoseeker.com/forums/77020/t2033414-super-sub-index/ Also, be aware that there is some speculation that boot color may have something to do with whether or not a player is a super sub. All Abilities Up! NDS De Guzman - MF NDS Kroos - MF NDG Kroos - MF NDG Götze - MF NDG De Guzman - MF BDR Rosicky - MF BDR Totti - FW CLS Götze - MF CLS Marchisio - MF MVS Cavusevic - FW 5* Agüero - FW 5* Cassano - FW 5* Fabregas - MF 5* Götze - MF 5* Müller - FW 5* Oscar - MF 5* V.Persie - FW (2014-15 version) 4* Naismith - MF 4* Götze - MF (probably late 2013-14 version) 4* Ljajic - FW 4* Marchisio - MF Offense Up! NDS Podolski - MF NDS Rémy - FW NDG Neymar Jr - FW NDG Lens - FW NDG D.Costa - FW NDG/NDS Klose - FW SNV Radoja - ?? CLS Morata - FW 5* V.Persie - FW (late 2013-14 version) 5* Di Natale - FW 5* Bacca - FW 4* Commons - MF 4* Guarín - MF 4* Dzeko - FW 4* Lampard - MF 4* Rosicky - MF 4* Chicharito - FW 4* Torres - FW 4* Promes - FW 4* Gameiro - FW 4* Cabaye - MF 4* Wanyama - MF 3* D.Milito - FW 3* Bakkali - MF 3* Khelifa - MF 3* Agirretxe - FW (2013-14) 3* Cissé - ? 2* Agirretxe - FW (2014-15) Defense Up! NDS Krul - GK NDG Krul - GK BDR Ferdinand - DF BDR Krul - GK CLS Cavani - FW 5* Cavani - FW 5* Matuidi - MF 4* J.S.Park - MF 4* A.Song - MF 4* Verratti - MF 4* Illarra - MF 4* M.Suárez - MF 4* Vermaelen - DF 4* J.Zanetti - DF 3* Krul - GK 2* Krul - GK Speed Up! 5* Lavezzi - FW CLS Alexis - FW CLS Konoplyanka - FW NDS Schürrle - MF NDG Schürrle - MF NDG Éder - FW EUS Gervinho - FW 5* Eto'o - FW - (Cost 25, Skill B, B) 4* Pedro - FW 4* Pastore - MF 4* Schürrle - FW 4* Memphis - ? 4* Boetius - ? 3* Tello - FW 3* Jesé - FW 3* Deulofeu - MF 3* Januzaj - MF Technique Up! NDS Fernandinho - MF BDR Iraola - DF BDR Di Natale - FW 5* Arda Turan - MF (probably late 2013-14 version) 5* Totti - FW (cost 27 version) 4* De Marcos - MF 4* Isco - MF 4* Arteta - MF 4* Promes - FW 4* Lucas Piazon - FW 4* Jonas - FW 4* Nolito - FW 4* Feghouli - MF 4* Milner - MF 3* Morata - FW 3* Carlton Cole - FW 3* Sigurdsson - MF 3* Matri - FW 3* Tadic - FW Power Up! NDS Fred - FW CLS Mandzukic - FW 5* Balotelli - FW - (Cost 25, Skill A, C) 5* De Jong (Nigel) - MF 4* A.Negredo - FW (late 2013-14 version) 4* Martínez - MF 4* Osvaldo - FW 4* Klose - FW 4* Chadli - FW 4* Kolarov - DF Unknown, but reported as super sub EUS Chiellini - DF NDG Lucas - MF NDG Oscar - MF NDG Willian - MF (Cost 21, Skill B,B) 4* Taarabt - MF 4* Navas - ? 3* Anichebe - FW 3* Javi Garcia - MF 3* Vucinic - FW 3* Giovinco - ? 3* Toni - FW